


Black and furry

by Saratoga3



Series: Haikyuu!! sickfics and suffering. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Cats, Fluff, I love them so much, Kinda, M/M, Post-Canon, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they live together, this is my otp, you'll get the title if you read the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratoga3/pseuds/Saratoga3
Summary: Tendou catches the flu the day before his birthday. And when the actual day arrives he's still feverish, yet his husband has to leave right after waking up. But maybe it won't be as bad as it sounds.(Ushijima centered)





	Black and furry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I didn't even think this before I started to write, I just got the idea and decided to publish it. So I hope you enjoy it.

May 19th. It was a peaceful saturday, and a certain red-haired man was happily humming a song he was just making up at the moment. Who wouldn't be happy the day before his birthday, right? Or that's how it was supposed to be. In reallity he was laying in his bed, sick as a dog, with a fever of 38.6ºC, and surrounded by tissues.  
"Toshi, I feel so baaaaa- _cough,cough_" Said person was worriedly looking at him, altough you wouldn't be able to tell he was concerned unless you knew him.  
"I know, Satori, you've said so at least twenty times in the last hour. Now, why don't you try to sleep?" Satori could tell his husband was a bit tired of his antics. Sure, they loved each other, but his whinning was just too much, overall after a whole day of being looked after. Even so, it was already ten and his beloved miracle boy hadn't left him for more than ten minutes, only excusing himself to grab some food or change the wet rag in his forehead.  
"I'll only sleep if come and cuddle me. You've been trying to avoid physical contact all day, and I'm feeling touch starved" The taller just sighted and gave in, knowing there was no way to escape from this one. He climbed on the bed, enveloping the blocker in his arms, the sick man's head resting on his chest. They quickly fell asleep, both worn down from the day.

"Toshi, wake up. Toshi~" Ushijima groggily openned his eyes, discovering the still flushed face of his husband right in front of him. "Happy birthday, Satori" He kissed his forehead, not wanting to catch that horrible flu. Satori's smile was really wide, even though he was obviously still sick and a bit feverish.  
"What time is it?" He had a present to pick up, and he wanted to make breakfast before leaving.  
"Twenty to eleven. We slept a lot" Well, damn breakfast, he was going to be late. He quickly got up, trying as best as he could to ignore his husband's confused questions as he dressed up. He gave him another kiss, this time on the cheek.  
"I apologise, Satori, but I must go. I'll be back in a couple of hours" As he turned to leave he was grabbed by his chest.  
"But Toshiiiiii *cough* It's my birthday and I'm sick. How can you leave me?" He was pouting, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks.  
"I'm aware, Satori. And I also know you want your present, but I can't pick it up if you don't let me go" He patted his head and broke free of the arms surrounding him, leaving without saying anything else.

Ushijima practically ran to his car, already running late by ten minutes. He dialed a number and put the phone in speaker mode before starting to drive. It rang a couple of times before someone picked it up.   
**Ushijima-san?** Said a feminine voice.  
"Yes. I seem to be running late, and need to go buy a couple things before dropping by your house. I hope it's not a big inconvenience" The person at the other side of the line laughted softly.   
**Sure, it's okay. Thanks for letting me know, Ushijima-san. Then, I'll see you later** She hung up. He sighted, stopping at the parking slot of the shopping center near their house. He felt the urge to run to the pet shop, but Wakatoshi restrained himself and instead walked, trying to look calm. He was getting a cat for Satori, as his husband was always saying how he loved the little furry creatures, but first he needed to get food and toys and a couple more things that would allow them to take proper care of the animal. Also, his partner had insisted that if they were to ever get a cat, he wanted to adopt it rather than buy it. 

Now loaded with things, he left the store and went back to the car, setting everything in the back but the carrier where the cat would travel later, which he placed on the passenger seat, and carefully found a way to strap so it wouldn't move too much. Then he started the engine and drove towards his next destination. It wasn't far, around fifteen minutes away, but the ride felt endless to him, knowing he would be meeting his new companion for a few years. He arrived at the designated place, a small house in a residential area. Wakatoshi rang the bell of the house.  
"Yes?" Came a voice.  
"It's Ushijima." He said. He still hadn't told the girl he was _the_ Ushijima Wakatoshi, knowing it would make things awkard, so he had tried to postpone that moment as much he could, yet he couldn't hide anymore. A highschool girl openned the door and greeted him.  
"Hello, Ushiji- Wah! Ushijima Wakatoshi?!" He bowed as a greeting.  
"I apologise, maybe I should have told you my whole name. May I come in?" The girl, who had been frozen in place, finally reacted.  
"Yes, of course! Come with me, the kittens are at the other side of the house." He silently followed her. Truth be told, he was quite nervous. The girl took him to the garden at the other side of the house, and then he saw it: six beautiful, fluffy, fur balls with paws, all playing around on the grass.  
"Ushijima-san, would you like some tea?" She asked.  
"No, I won't be staying long, my husband is sick at home. Is it okay if I go and aproach the kittens?" She smiled gently.  
"Sure, go ahead. Pick the one you like the most" He slowly moved toward the cats and crouched down on the ground, not wanting to scare them. He just stood there for a bit, observing them. And then, one of the kittens came to him, meowing for attention. It was completely black, except for the paws and a spot in his muzzle that kind of looked as a mustache. He slowly moved his hand and started peting it, and the little creature purred at his touch. That was the exact moment he fell in love with it. The girl suddenly appeared at his side.  
"So you'll be taking that one, right?" He only hummed in response, taking the little cat in his hands.  
"They are already vaccinated, and they don't have a name yet, so feel free to call it however you want" She said as they both stood up.  
"My husband will name it, as it's his birthday present. Also, please allow me to repay you for the vaccines" She shook her head.  
"There's no need, my uncle is a vet and did it for free. But that apart, could I get an autograph or a photo or something? I'm a wing spiker and a super big fan of yours!"

A sign and a picture later, Ushijima was in his car going back home. As he had promised, only a couple of hours had gone by the time he arrived home. He silently left everything by the door and picked the cat up, hoping it wouldn't meow and ruin the surprise. He knocked on his bedroom door a couple of times and waited for a response.  
"Toshi?" Came his husband's voice.  
"Yes. I need a favor, I need you to close your eyes before I can come in" Satori didn't need any explanations, he just did as he was told.  
"Okay, you can come in now" He slowly openned the door and carefully took a seat next to were his husband was laying on their bed.  
"Sit up, but don't open your eyes yet" He again did as he was told. And then Ushijima took one of his hands and carefully placed the cat there.

Tendou openned his eyes when he felt something warm and soft being placed on his hand. He gasped audibly.  
"Toshi! omg. Is this real?" He felt tears as they rolled down his cheeks, but he was too centered in his cat to care.  
"Happy birthday, Satori"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so they ended calling the cat "shocks" because of his white paws, But that was only after Ushijima convinced Tendou that moustache wasn't a propper name for a cat.


End file.
